masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Miranda Lawson/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Miranda is in the squad, she will engage in conversations unique to her. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Miranda will voice her opinions. *On Omega: **If Shepard is poisoned by Forvan, Miranda later asks if the Commander is alright upon their reawakening. **To the right of Afterlife entrance in the alleyways toward the market district the salarian Ish will call out to Miranda if she is in your party. If Shepard questions Ish, Miranda remarks on Ish's long tenure in his job. ***If any of Ish's packages is handed over to Anto, the batarian menacingly warns the Commander not to bother looking for the salarian. Miranda muses anticipating such an end for Ish. *On Purgatory, during Jack's recruitment mission, when Shepard promises to give Jack access to the Cerberus databases, Miranda protests, saying Shepard does not have the authority to do so, drawing a hostile response from Jack. *On Korlus, when Shepard recommends the Wounded Merc to find a shady spot before he bleeds out, Miranda comments that "the scare was a nice touch." Shepard agrees. *On Horizon, when Ashley/Kaidan alleges that Cerberus is working with the Collectors, Miranda disses their "typical Alliance attitude." *During Mordin's loyalty mission, if Shepard observes that seeing human experimentation makes Cerberus almost seem like a good idea, Miranda promises to mention that in her report. *On the Citadel: **When questioning Avina about the Reapers, Miranda comments on the information suppression and the scapegoating of the geth. **While doing Citadel: Found Forged ID, Shepard's human party members while conversing with the asari will have something to say if the following conditions are met: 1) The Council was abandoned in Mass Effect, 2) Shepard chooses the "If no one else will, yes" line, and 3) Shepard apologizes upon talking to the asari again. When Kalara Tomi starts taking offense at human attitudes again, Miranda replies: "The asari are accusing us of arrogance. This may be a first." *During Tali's recruitment mission, upon entering the room used as the quarian team's "basecamp", Miranda may observe that the colony predates the geth uprising. If the other squad member speaks first, she expresses hope that whatever brought the quarians here is "worth the cost." *On the Collector Ship, when it's discovered that the Collectors are Prothean husks working for the Reapers, Miranda reacts with alarm: "They're not doing to us what they did to the Protheans." **When it's found out the ship was a trap and the Illusive Man knew of it, if Shepard says that they were set up, Miranda disbelieves the assertion: "There has to be some other explanation. The Illusive Man wouldn't do this to us! He... he just wouldn't!" *During Tali's loyalty mission, if Shepard previously gave Veetor to Cerberus and chooses to speak to him, Miranda speaks in defense of the Cerberus interrogation, much to Tali's objection. *On Illium, during Samara's recruitment mission, upon coming across Niftu Cal, a volus boasting about his biotic abilities: **When Niftu says he will "toss Wasea about like a rag doll", Miranda objectively assesses the situation: Having an incapacitated volus running around the battlefield could compromise the squad. **If Shepard prevents Niftu from joining the fight, after Niftu walks away Miranda dryly wits, "So much for godhood." *Derelict Reaper: At the end of the Reaper IFF mission, the squad debate as to whether or not to take the geth sniper with them. Miranda favors taking the geth since humanity and Cerberus could benefit from it. *On the Suicide Mission: **After the destruction of the Human-Reaper's feeding tubes, if Shepard decides to destroy the base despite the Illusive Man's plea, he orders Miranda to stop the Commander. Miranda refuses to follow the order, believing that he would simply replace her if she refuses, and verbally resigns from Cerberus. **If Shepard destroys the Collector base and Miranda ultimately survives the suicide mission, she reiterates her agreement with the choice. Destroying the base was the right decision regardless of what the Illusive Man thought. ** If the Collector Base is spared by Shepard and Miranda survives, she states she's glad that the mission is over, but she can only hope that Shepard's choice to save the base was the right one. *During the Shadow Broker mission: **When the Dracon Trade Center gets bombed, Miranda exclaims, "This is not good!" **On the confrontation with the Shadow Broker, he observes that the deaths of both Commander Shepard and Miranda would cripple Cerberus. Talk to Squad Mate *Citadel: In the Dark Star Lounge Miranda can comment about how the place is better than Chora's Den and that she's not sorry to hear it never re-opened after Sovereign's attack. *Illium: At the vista after walking away from the Normandy dock and out into the open air part of the Nos Astra Exchange, Miranda remarks that Illium is a cultural marvel and humanity can learn a lot from the asari's ingenuity. *Omega: To the left of where Gavorn is posted, Miranda calls Omega a "pisshole" and quips about needing a shower in addition to general decontamination everytime she's there. *Tuchanka: Just in front of where the shuttle lands, Miranda mentions her dislike of Tuchanka's environment, encouraging the group to get in, do what they need to do, and leave as quickly as possible. **If Urz has been injured in the varren pit fight, Miranda, with an air of disbelief, questions Shepard's actions: "Really? - we're visiting the stray varren in the hospital?!?" Spontaneous Sometimes Miranda will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *On the Citadel before security check Miranda observes that security must have tightened since Shepard was last there. *Upon landing on Korlus, Miranda sarcastically remarks that "broadcasting orders" is "charming". *During Jack's loyalty mission, after deactivating the first console Miranda surmises that the Teltin facility must have went rogue. *Miranda becomes disconcerted when first seeing bodies on the Derelict Reaper, rhetorically asking whether the geth were responsible. *During battles Miranda oftens call out "Perfect!", "Another one down!" and "Night night!" as enemies are defeated. If hit by friendly fire, she may say "This is me, Shepard!" Category:Unique dialogue